1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques in biochemistry, more particularly to techniques for ribonucleic acid purification.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that many molecules such as proteins, spermine, spermidine, cationic detergents, ethidium bromide, SYBRGREEN® (cyanine) dye, actinomycin, etc. are able to bind to and to inhibit the function and analysis of RNA. The binding mode of most inhibitory molecules to RNA is ionic, stabilized by hydrophilic or lipophilic interaction. In many cases the interaction between inhibitory molecules and RNA is very strong so that very harsh conditions (e.g., denaturating agents, chaotropic agents, detergents, phenol etc.) are needed to diminish the interaction between RNA and inhibitory molecules. In some cases, even harsh conditions do not stop the interaction. In other cases, the harsh conditions interfere with downstream applications of the RNA. Accordingly, a method is needed which neutralizes or mitigates the interaction of inhibitory molecules to RNA, but does not interfere with the function and analysis of RNA.
It is also well known that nucleophilic agents like the anion OH− or the 2′-OH group of the RNA-ribose, in presence of a catalyst and/or bivalent cations, can cleave RNA. Cleavage of RNA interferes with the function and analysis of RNA. Neutralization of cleaving agents often is only possible by purification. A method is needed whereby the cleavage effects of various molecules are inhibited.